


Your Man (Part Time)

by Mntsnflrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Developing Relationship, M/M, lucas: big, side johnmark, ten being rich and mysterious like he always is, ten: tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntsnflrs/pseuds/Mntsnflrs
Summary: “Man,” he said aiming the word at Mark’s stained ceiling. The apartment was shitty, but it felt weirdly good to know that despite having a sugar daddy, Mark was still content to live the life of an average student, albeit one with a nice couch. “There’s so much about the world that I don’t know.”“If…” Mark trailed off. “If you’re really struggling for money, I know someone that could help.”Yukhei laughed. It was a hilarious suggestion until he realised that Mark wasn’t joking. Then it kind of felt like he’d just swallowed his own foot. “You’re serious?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 55
Kudos: 677





	Your Man (Part Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> For my darling Andnowforyaya!!! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoy it despite the delay :)
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys it too! Sending you all love xo

There were only so many times you could eat stale bread and unflavoured noodles. There were only so many times before you snapped.

“I can’t do it anymore!” Yukhei wailed. He stared down at the pan of water boiling, wishing for anything else. Mouldy cheese, even. He’d eat mould. He’d eat his fucking shoe at this point.

At the other end of the phone line, Mark was chewing on something crunchy. Maybe chips. God, Yukhei wanted chips, but his budget meant he’d have to steal the potatoes from a field and learn the chipification process himself. “Can’t do what, dude?”

“Live like this.” He snivelled. “This is what I get, right? For trying to be a good person. I’m so hungry, and all I have are plain noodles.”

“Come over,” Mark said, casual. “I just ordered takeout, there should be enough for both of us.”

Yukhei removed his pan from the stove. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah man, you’d do the same for me if I needed it,” Mark said, still chewing. “We can watch a movie. Stay the night if you want, then we can have breakfast together too.”

Yukhei was considering the benefits of letting himself cry, but the possibility of the tears falling onto his hot stove, evaporating, and melting his eyeballs, scared him away from his more visceral emotions. “Mark Lee, you are the best friend I could ever have,” he said, voice wobbly. “I love you.”

Mark laughed, but Yukhei could hear the cringe behind the sound. “I love you too, dude. The door is unlocked, so come over whenever you’re ready.”

-

Yukhei changed out of his volunteer clothes which were definitely covered in shit as well as mud, packed a small bag, patted his pockets for his wallet and keys, and then set off across the city. He didn’t have money to spare on a bus ticket, so he counted on his legs getting him to Mark’s apartment. Luckily, he’d had them for his entire life, and they knew what they were doing. At least some part of Yukhei did. The rest of him let his legs do the work and tuned out , thinking about what kind of food Mark had ordered. Pizza? That would be good. Or chicken? Yeah. Chicken would be even better. Something greasy that would make Yukhei’s clothes smell of food so that the next time he ate noodles he could sniff his shirt and pretend there was flavour.

By the time he reached Mark’s apartment, he was almost salivating at the thought of eating something. Anything.

He pushed open the door, dropped his bag, and then threw himself into Mark’s arms. Mark staggered back but somehow remained upright, laughing nervously when Yukhei groaned. “I knew you’d get fried chicken! I knew I could trust you!”

Mark patted his shoulder. “You hungry, man? Get out the plates and we can dig in.”

Yukhei did as he was told, jogging into the small kitchen and grabbing a couple of plates before returning to Mark’s lounge where the chicken and friend awaited. The smell was almost enough to make him genuinely cry, but he was too hungry to pause for emotions.

They ate together in silence, Mark passing Yukhei every other piece of chicken from the bucket, then the entire packet of fries.

“I had chips, I don’t really want any fries,” he said when Yukhei tried to pass them back. “You eat them, man. Honestly, it’s fine.”

A tear may have fallen at that point, but it had more to do with Mark being the best person in the world than the food. “I love you.”

Mark smiled. “I love you too. What do you wanna watch?”

 _“Shrek Two,”_ Yukhei said, with absolutely no hesitation.

-

It was only when Yukhei was half asleep on Mark’s lap that he realised that the couch was different. Mark’s old couch felt like saggy cement, and this one was comfortable enough for naps.

“Bro,” he said, sitting up.

Mark blinked, also at the edge of sleep. “What?”

“Your couch is new!”

“Yeah, man. Johnny bought it for me.”

“Johnny?”

“The guy I’ve been seeing,” Mark said. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake up. “I told you a couple of months ago when we went on our first date. You saw him when he picked me up after Jaemin’s house party that one time, remember?”

Johnny. The name rang a bell in Yukhei’s mind, but he was too full of chicken to think properly. Johnny… “Oh, shit. You mean the old dude?”

Mark went red. “He isn’t old!”

“He’s thirty-four!”

“And?” Mark scrunched his nose, taking a defensive position on the couch. “I’m twenty-two!”

“That’s twelve years, dude! That’s big!”

“We’re both consenting adults!”

“I know that! But it’s still a big gap!”

Mark sighed, the fight leaving his tense shoulders. “I know. But I really like him.”

“Because he buys you couches?”

“No.” Mark went pink. “That’s just a nice bonus.”

Yukhei laughed. “What is he, your sugar daddy?”

Mark’s blush deepened. He fidgeted, looking down at his lap.

Yukhei sat back. Johnny was definitely a dilf, but Yukhei just kind of assumed that was Mark’s current type. It was Kunhang’s too, so it’s not like it would have been weird to their circle. Kunhang’s boyfriend often drove them around the city and paid for their nights out, caring for their wellbeing in a way that fellow reckless twenty-somethings couldn’t achieve. “Woah. Dude. Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yukhei pressed his lips together, slightly hurt. “Bro, you’re my best friend. I’d never judge you.”

“I know,” Mark mumbled. “It’s just awkward to bring up, you know?” He grabbed one of Yukhei’s hands, linking their fingers together. “No guy wants to admit that he has a sugar daddy that pays his takeout bills and makes him wear lingerie.”

Yukhei felt his eyes bug out. “He makes you wear lingerie?”

Immediately Mark’s hands came up, placating. “Not like, _forces_ me! Like, kind of actually? But I like it! It’s all negotiated beforehand, and I have a safe word, and he always makes me cum first!”

Yukhei settled back. “Okay,” he said, wary. “As long as you’re safe and happy.”

Mark nodded vigorously. “I am. Very much so.”

In the few times Yukhei had met Johnny, he hadn’t learnt that much. The older man was handsome, sure, and definitely smitten with Mark, but wasn’t everyone? All Yukhei really knew beyond superficial details was that Johnny liked to drive with a stick and he cried at _the Notebook_. Now Yukhei could add Daddy Dom to the brief list. He kind of wished he couldn’t.

“Man,” he said aiming the word at Mark’s stained ceiling. The apartment was shitty, but it felt weirdly good to know that despite having a sugar daddy, Mark was still content to live the life of an average student, albeit one with a nice couch. “There’s so much about the world that I don’t know.”

“If…” Mark trailed off. “If you’re really struggling for money, I know someone that could help.”

Yukhei laughed. It was a hilarious suggestion until he realised that Mark wasn’t joking. Then it kind of felt like he’d just swallowed his own foot. “You’re serious?”

Mark nodded. “Johnny has a friend who’d be open to funding a sugar baby. He’s pretty cool, too. I think you’d like him.”

“Dude.”

“What?”

“You’re casting me as a sugar baby in your rich boy lifestyle?” Yukhei laughed again, but it sounded more panicked than anything. “What the fuck? You think an old guy would seriously want to fund my appetite?”

Mark shrugged, eyes wide and honest. “I mean, Johnny does it for me.”

“Because you’re _you.”_

“And you’re you,” Mark said. “I like you. I think Ten would like you too.”

Yukhei knew he had a great face, wide shoulders, and a big heart. He was pretty cool. Girls seemed to like him too, and he liked them in return. He liked some dudes too, but that was rarer. However, he did _not_ know about this. What did he have to offer some old guy in a suit and expensive car? He’d look silly in lingerie if there were even panties out there that would fit him.

“I don’t think so, man,” he said, doubtful.

“It’s not always sex,” Mark said, squeezing Yukhei’s hand again. “Loads of sugar babies have a strict no touch policy, and I did too at the start. It’s more of a business deal than most shitty pornos would make it seem. Lots of dudes just want some company.”

“But this Johnny’s friend, right? And he, what? Raws you six days to Sunday?”

Mark’s blush returned with a vengeance. “I couldn’t help it. Johnny got out of the shower and walked through his apartment in just his briefs, and it’s like I lost my mind. All I could think about was choking on his dick.” Beneath the blush and the embarrassment, his eyes were still genuine. “That’s not typical though, and it was definitely consensual for both parties. We were both sober, and he made sure I was certain about what I wanted before anything happened. Ten is nice, he’s kind. He’s pretty lonely though. I think he just wants someone to eat dinner with.”

It sounded too good to be true, and in Yukhei’s experience, most things that sounded that way usually were. “I don’t know,” he said, still doubtful. “It sounds great in theory, but like… I don’t know.”

“I’m not trying to pressure you into anything,” Mark said. “I’m just telling you that it worked for me. Weirdly, it’s given me a lot of confidence. Johnny kind of made me realise how much I’m worth, you know?” he shrugged. “It’s entirely your choice, but I have Ten’s number if you want it. It would be nice to see you eat vegetables sometime. I do kind of worry that you’re gonna get scurvy.”

Yukhei took the number, apprehensive, and then they agreed to stop talking about it. They watched _Shrek the Third_ , then Mark let Yukhei spoon him as they fell asleep squashed into Mark’s tiny single bed.

It wasn’t until Yukhei got home the following day and saw how empty his fridge was, how barren his cupboards were, how little he had to work with for the remainder of the college break, that he considered the number.

He took a multivitamin, swallowing it like a shot of tequila, before calling the number.

The guy that answered had a surprisingly nasally voice, high and smooth. “Ten speaking.”

“Hi,” Yukhei said, staring at his couch. He wanted a new one, ideally. His was almost as bad as Mark’s old one. “It’s Yukhei.”

Ten hummed. “I don’t know a Yukhei.”

“Oh, sorry,” Yukhei said, embarrassed. “Uh. Mark’s friend.”

Ten’s tone didn’t change. “I see. Nice to speak to you, Yukhei. What can I do for you?”

“I don’t know,” Yukhei admitted. He rubbed his eyes. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

There was a pause. It sounded like Ten was typing something, and then he was back to the speaker. “That’s alright, darling. Are you free today? We could meet for lunch and talk in person.”

“Uh,” Yukhei said, dread pooling in his stomach. “Okay?”

“Is that a question? We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Yukhei. Feel free to say no.”

But Ten sounded _nice._ He sounded kind. Yukhei was scared shitless, but he was also about a centimetre past the point of chickening out. And Ten was right. If he needed to, he could always say no. He could always leave. “I, uh. I’ll meet you for lunch. It isn’t a question.”

He could hear the smile in Ten’s voice as he replied. “Great. I can send you the restaurant location if you like. Would two hours from now work for you?”

Yukhei nodded before realising Ten couldn’t see him. “Sure. What should I wear?”

Ten laughed. “Whatever the fuck you like, darling.”

-

He went with skinny jeans and an oversized burgundy sweater, because the weather was warm enough for no jacket, but not quite summery enough for no sleeves.

The walk across the city gave him plenty of time to think and dread and help an old lady load her groceries into a taxi, and by the time he reached the restaurant he was sweaty and so nervous that for the first time in weeks, he didn’t even feel hungry.

The restaurant was huge. There was more marble than he’d ever seen in his life, and the waiter at the door passed Yukhei a wet towel to wipe his hands before he even touched anything. Thank God he’d doubled up on the deodorant. If he hadn’t, the waiter would probably lead him to the staff shower stall or something. Either that or just keep passing over wet towels.

“Hi,” Yukhei said after dropping the wet towel in what he hoped was the designated basket. “Um, table for Ten? Not like, ten people, but a guy – his name is Ten.”

The waiter nodded, expressionless. “He’s already seated, Sir. I’ll walk you there now.”

“Thanks,” Yukhei said lamely. The place was fairly busy, but everyone seemed to be about a million dollars richer than Yukhei, which felt oddly belittling. Who wore such smart suits at midday on a Saturday? A rich old white man being spoon fed truffle broth, apparently.

He kind of expected every guy he passed to be Ten. Every time the waiter continued past another table, he felt brief relief and then tightening fear. What if Ten was worse? What if he was so big that Yukhei felt so scared he went along with everything he wanted?

Fuck.

Maybe he should just leave.

“Your table, Sir,” the waiter said, pausing by a corner booth. He bowed slightly. “I’ll return with some water and then take your drinks orders.”

Ten stood up, smiling gently. He offered Yukhei his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Oh my God,” Yukhei breathed, making no move to take Ten’s hand. “You’re _tiny.”_ He burst out laughing. “Oh, God! I was terrified you were gonna be a pro wrestler or something!” He finally took Ten’s hand and shook vigorously. It kind of felt like holding a raccoon’s little paw. Ten’s hand was soft, his nails long and manicured.

He blinked rapidly at Yukhei, but thankfully seemed to be more amused than offended. “I don’t wrestle, but I do know martial arts.”

“That’s okay, I could just lift you into time out if you got too rowdy,” Yukhei said without thinking.

Ten laughed, his nose scrunching. “Sit down with me, Yukhei. Order whatever you like to eat and drink. I’ll be paying.”

What was it about not looking a gift horse in the mouth? Yukhei was fucked. If Ten was the gift horse, Yukhei was staring directly into the mouth. Ten was stunning. A stunning horse mouth. He was the kind of beautiful that humans shouldn’t be because it wasn’t fair. He looked like he belonged in the Barbie version of _the Nutcracker_. 

“How old are you?” Yukhei couldn’t help but ask.

Ten’s smile turned secretive. “How old do you think I am?”

“Uh… twenty-five?” Even that was a stretch. Ten kind of looked ageless.

He glowed under Yukhei’s answer. “You flatter me, darling. I’m thirty-two.”

Ten years. Ten years older than Yukhei. He looked like someone Yukhei would bump into on campus, youthful and dressed oddly in the way that seconds ago Yukhei thought only overtired students could dress. Yukhei certainly didn’t have the balls to wear leather sandals and an oversized t-shirt to such a fancy restaurant, but then again, he also didn’t have the money for it. Ten apparently had both the money and balls. A double win.

After they’d both ordered, and Ten had a black coffee on his side of the table, Yukhei reaching over to sip his own banana milkshake, Ten smiled again and put his chin on his hands. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Yukhei.”

It immediately made him wary, despite Ten’s calming aura. “What do you want to know?”

Ten shrugged. “Only what you’re comfortable telling me, darling. I’m just making conversation.”

“Okay,” Yukhei said, slightly placated. “I’m Yukhei, Mark’s friend.” At Ten’s encouraging nod, he continued. “I’m on break right now, but at college I study Veterinary Science. I’m twenty-two. I have no money.”

Ten broke into a small smile. “You’re cute,” he murmured. “What made you interested in meeting me, Yukhei?”

“I have no money,” he repeated.

Ten laughed. “Fair enough. Would you mind sharing what’s brought you to this situation? Feel free not to answer, I’m just being nosy.”

Yukhei hedged. “Uh. Promise not to tell my parents?”

Ten pressed his lips together, but after a second he nodded. “I promise.”

“My cousin is pregnant, and her boyfriend left her when he found out. My parents send me money for food since my scholarship doesn’t cover maintenance, so I just said that my rent had gone down so they could stop sending me as much and start saving the money for when the baby arrives.”

Ten’s gaze softened. “That’s very sweet of you, Yukhei.”

He cringed. “I don’t know, man. I think most people would do the same, you know? I just don’t want my mom to get mad when she finds out I’m living on noodles and stale bread.”

“You’re very sweet, nonetheless.” Ten sat back when the waiter arrived with his food, placing a plate of salad in front of Ten, and a sirloin steak in front of Yukhei. “Enjoy your meal, darling.”

“Thanks,” Yukhei said, trying not to let any drool escape. How long had it been since he ate real, unprocessed meat? Fried chicken didn’t count, since it was an emotion as much as it was food. It was only later, when he was halfway through his steak and Ten had taken a measly three bites of salad that Yukhei thought to ask, “What is it you want from me exactly?”

Ten chewed delicately before placing his fork against the plate. “Whatever it is you want,” he said. “I’d like company, more than anything. I have to attend so many stuffy events, and they’re always so _boring._ It would be nice to have someone to talk to, someone whose head isn’t so far up their own ass that they can smell their lower intestine.”

It startled a laugh out of Yukhei. “What is it you do for work?”

“I’m an art dealer. I sell to the wealthy and take their money in return.” Ten smiled prettily. “It suits me very well, other than the parties.”

“So you just want me to… what? Go to parties with you?”

“If you’re comfortable with that.” Ten ate another forkful of lettuce, washing it back with water. “I’d love to get to know you outside of that too, though. Maybe we could start with a dinner a week together and see where it leads. If you want to implement a no touch policy, I’m happy to respect that. You set the boundaries that make you comfortable, and I pay you for your time.”

Yukhei swallowed. Ten was gorgeous, so gorgeous that he managed to make a salad look delicious. His fall of dark hair, petite features, his quick eyes… Yukhei was no dilf fucker, but Ten was no dilf. He was some kind of immortal sexy prince. It felt different than Mark seemed to be with Johnny. Yukhei wasn’t desperate to suck Ten’s dick, but he kind of wanted to cuddle already. He kind of wanted to pet Ten’s soft looking hair. “What if I don’t?” he asked without thinking. “What if I don’t want a no touch policy?”

Ten’s eyes darkened. “Then we can talk about that too once you’re more comfortable.”

“Okay,” he said, suddenly weak. Ten had the eyes of a cat, and he seemed to flick easily between kitten and panther. It made Yukhei’s stomach tense, but in a good way.

Ten lifted his black coffee, smiling like he knew what Yukhei was thinking. “Cheers,” he said. “To us, darling, and a fruitful relationship.”

Yukhei lifted his banana milkshake and regretted the order. What he wouldn’t give for straight vodka. “Cheers,” he said. “To us.”

They ordered desert, and then Ten found a taxi to take Yukhei home, ushering him from a respectful distance, the smell of his heady cologne lingering in Yukhei’s head.

One he reached home Yukhei jumped straight into the shower, his hand immediately finding his half hard cock and stroking. Jesus. The way Ten had licked the vanilla ice cream from his spoon… _Jesus._

Yukhei came so hard he thought he was going to faint, and once he’d cleaned himself up, he stepped out of the shower and texted Ten, asking which night would be best for dinner.

Twenty minutes later he had mind boggling amount of money in his bank account and a date for the following Monday.

-

And honestly, Ten turned out to be the best part time job Yukhei had ever had. He thought he’d never top the hotdog cart during summer fairs when he was sixteen, but this? This topped it.

Part of the problem with Yukhei’s total lack of funding was the job situation, and how he just couldn’t get one. He spent most of his time outside of classes volunteering at the local veterinary clinic, walking the ill dogs, feeding the weak kittens, soothing the scared animals. When he sat down for the first time and realised he had nothing to eat for dinner, he came to the decision that he’d go hungry rather than getting a rigid part time job that meant he couldn’t sprint to the clinic whenever Doyoung called about another animal that needed cuddling while it got its booster shot.

Ten didn’t care.

He raised a brow the first time Yukhei scrambled for an excuse and apologies, leaving their meal early to run to the clinic and walk the overly energetic great dane with the broken tail. Yukhei left the café kind of expecting Ten to text him that they wouldn’t be meeting again, that Yukhei should start rationing the money he’d already received, but Ten just messaged him a couple of hours later and asked when Yukhei next thought he’d be free.

He didn’t care.

And Yukhei – he felt _free_. Free in a way he hadn’t before. He didn’t have to worry about bills, buying enough food to last the month, bus tickets – he knew he could afford it. For the first time in a while, he could afford to live without worrying about everything. He slept all the way through the night without wondering if he’d be able to have an egg for breakfast. Now he could have two, and he could fry some bacon to go with it. His bread was fresh. He could replace his threadbare underwear. He could buy shampoo and conditioner instead of the 2in1 that gave him dandruff. Ten had managed to make Yukhei’s generally happy life just that little bit easier.

For that, Yukhei would have been willing to endure torture, but Ten didn’t even ask it of him. Yukhei met him for food sometimes, or they went for a walk. On occasion Ten would invite Yukhei to his office, a large, open plan loft in a building higher than Yukhei’s aspirations. All he’d have to do was sit on the sleep-inducing velvet couch and catch up with his studying while quiet music played and Ten arranged price caps on his phone, bare feet on his oak desk as he negotiated with clients.

Ten was easy company.

Better than that, he was fun.

He’d hang up on a client halfway through a call, just to throw a discarded sock at Yukhei and demand they go out for cheesecake.

He’d ring Yukhei in the middle of the night when they both should have been asleep but weren’t, asking if Yukhei wanted to do late night shopping. They’d spend hours filling carts full of basic hygiene products and lasting foods, only to wait until dawn for Ten to drive them the nearest foodbank and donate everything.

He’d skip meetings to join Yukhei in the park, happy to meet whichever dog Yukhei was walking at the time. He’d throw the ball, he’d let the dog muddy up his cashmere sweater, he’d laugh when Yukhei offered his jacket and wave it off, throwing the ball for the dog without a care for the way his petite frame shivered.

“Why do you keep ditching work to hang with me?” Yukhei asked, watching Ten wrestle on the grass with a tiny terrier recovering from a twisted dewclaw.

Ten looked up through his lashes, his eyes amused. “I spend my livelihood giving rich people what they want,” he said, stroking the dog’s ear. “I have contacts no one else does. I’m invaluable. Why not make them wait? No one else will.”

He was complex in the way Yukhei hadn’t expected. Johnny was nice, easy-going, but even he had a side Mark wouldn’t talk about – the ruthless businessman in control of hundreds each day. Ten didn’t have that side, it was more of a light that only shone at certain angles. He had as much disdain for the rich as he had money from them. He’d take their fortunes in exchange for five minutes of his time and a chaste kiss to the cheek. He’d spend days in soup kitchens, nights giving out hot coffee to those who needed it, but if a client rang him and demanded something when Ten was feeling vindictive, lips curled in a sneer he would tell them to come back with a better attitude and a wallet so full it wouldn’t fit in their pocket.

And they obeyed.

Like moths, they swarmed his light. His phone rang constantly, his email full, his sweet assistant knocking every few minutes with another bored aristocrat on the phone asking for his company.

But Ten seemed to prefer Yukhei’s company.

Beautiful and at ease in a way he rarely was, Ten invited Yukhei to his apartment. They ate dinner and watched a movie, sharing a bottle of wine.

It wasn’t an uncommon activity, but the slump of Ten’s shoulders was rare. The way his lids appeared heavy, his lashes casting dark shadows on the slope of his cheeks, made him seem oddly vulnerable. It was easy to forget how slight he really was, considering he had the aura of a giant.

“You okay?” Yukhei asked softly. He hadn’t been paying attention to the movie for a while now, and though Ten’s eyes were on the tv, they didn’t seem to be focused.

“I don’t like anyone I work with,” Ten said, eyes still hazy on the screen. “Other than my assistant, that is. Jessica is a great woman, but even she hates it here. The people we have to deal with… it’s suffocating sometimes.” It could have been the wine or the exhaustion, but he looked tiny and placid. He looked like he needed to be held, but they still hadn’t had that discussion. Months later, and Yukhei had been too nervous to breach the subject and the comfortable middle ground they’d found.

Yukhei didn’t know what to say. “At least you’re rich.”

Ten laughed. “True. At least I can take their money and make sure it’s given to others.” He looked over. “To people that deserve it. People like you.”

He felt himself flush. “Ah… thank you,” he said, awkward under Ten’s heavy gaze.

“You’re a good man, Yukhei,” Ten murmured. “A good man with a soft heart.” He looked back to the TV. “I’m glad we agreed to this. I’m glad Johnny suggested it. So many… so many people use me, but at least this is on my own terms.” He smiled, humourless. “At least it’s you.”

Yukhei wanted to hold him. He wanted to deny it, to say that he wasn’t using Ten, that he’d be right here even if there was no money. But it wasn’t true, was it? Would he be here without money? He didn’t know. He just wanted to bury his face in Ten’s neck and inhale his warm, comforting scent. His profile in the low light was sharp, but softened by the glow. He looked young and inviting. He looked like someone Yukhei would feel safe falling in love with.

The thought was terrifying.

“I need to head home,” he said, startling himself. “I need to go. I have to study.”

Ten nodded, still watching the TV. “I have an event to attend on Saturday evening. Black tie. Will you come with me? I understand if you don’t want to.”

But black tie events was the reason Ten had asked for Yukhei’s company in the first place. It was the reason they’d brokered this arrangement. “I’ll come,” Yukhei said. “But I don’t have a nice suit.”

“I’ll get you one,” Ten replied. “And the shoes. Text Jessica and let her know your measurements and she’ll have everything delivered by Friday at the latest. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Okay,” Yukhei said, yearning to breach the small distance. He wanted to stay. He wanted to curl around Ten, to keep him safe, to press kisses against the back of his neck and listen to the murmur of his voice until they were both asleep. “Goodnight, Ten.”

He finally looked away from the TV. “Goodnight, Yukhei,” he said. “Sweet dreams.”

-

His suit arrived the following evening.

Versace.

He called Mark. “Dude I’m having a big crisis right now, can you come over?”

Mark was eating chips again. “Sure man,” he said, chewing. “What kind of crisis are we talking? Sexuality level, or like dropped your favourite mug level?”

“I think I’m falling in love with Ten level,” Yukhei said. “Also, he got me a Versace suit for Saturday. It’s given me a huge boner.” His mind caught up with his mouth. “I promise it’ll be gone by the time you arrive, and that definitely isn’t the reason I need your help. I just want some advice.”

“Okay man, I’ll get my shoes on,” Mark said, audibly shifting from his couch. “And I totally get it. When Johnny bought me a Mugler jacket I felt like I was gonna pass out. Just… I don’t know. Make sure you’re done jacking off by the time I get there. I’ve seen your dick too many times already.”

-

Unfortunately the post-orgasm clarity made things even more difficult. When Mark walked into the apartment, Yukhei was face down on his bed.

“Hey man,” Mark said gently, rolling Yukhei onto his back. “You’re ill with the love bug, huh?”

“I just want to hold him all of the time,” Yukhei said, sad and petulant. Even then, his hands itched to curl around Ten’s narrow shoulders. “He’s so hot. So cute. He’s so funny and clever.” Yukhei groaned. “Mark! You did this to me!”

“I didn’t,” Mark said, taking a seat on the bed beside Yukhei’s prone form. “You’re both good people and you seem to be happy in each other’s company. No one did that but you two.”

“What happened?” Yukhei asked. “When you told Johnny how you feel about him?”

Mark laughed, high pitched and nervous. “Uh. About that…”

Yukhei looked over. “You haven’t?”

Mark shook his head, red. “Nope. It’s just… sugar daddy with benefits right now.”

“Dude,” Yukhei breathed. “But you’re like head over heels for him.”

Mark nodded miserably. “Yeah. But he’s Johnny Suh.”

“And you’re Mark Lee! Best boy in the world!”

Mark’s blush deepened, but he waved off Yukhei’s words. “We’re here to talk about you, Yukhei. You’re falling in love with Ten?”

“Yeah,” he said, sad again. “But despite the sexy way he suggested touching on our first meeting, he hasn’t actually made any moves, or like, suggested he’d like more. I don’t know how he feels.”

“He definitely likes you back.”

“Yeah? How’d you know?”

“Because half of the time he’s not with you, he’s calling Johnny to complain about how he wants to eat you up.” Mark rolled his eyes, slouching further back. He knocked their knees together. “Ten’s a good man. He won’t instigate anything because he’s worried about making you feel cornered. He doesn’t want to take complete control of the dynamic. Johnny was the same with me; I had to make it very explicit that I was comfortable with him touching me.”

Yukhei chewed his bottom lip. “What if I make it weird?”

“You think I didn’t make it weird?” Mark asked, laughing slightly. “Johnny walked out of the bathroom in his underwear and I followed him to his bedroom and dropped to my knees. It led to good places, but that was probably the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done.” He smiled. “Now I get railed weekly. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Kunhang said the same thing.”

Yukhei felt a frown begin to develop between his brows. “What the hell would Kunhang know about sugar daddies?”

“Uh. Maybe everything? Because he has one?”

Yukhei’s eyes widened. “Oh my God. Does Kun know?”

Kun was an angel. He was the nicest guy ever, the best kind of boyfriend Kunhang could ask for. They adored one another. They were smitten. Yukhei felt the betrayal like it was his own.

Mark squinted. “Uh, yeah. He knows.”

“Oh, thank God,” Yukhei said, relieved. “And he doesn’t mind?”

“I don’t know what you think is going on, but Kun is the sugar daddy.”

“Oh.” Yukhei blinked. “Wait. _Huh?”_

“You didn’t know?”

“No!”

“Kunhang told us ages ago! Remember when he left drinks early because he said Kun had a special present waiting at the apartment?”

“I thought it was their anniversary,” Yukhei said weakly.

“You thought Kunhang was spending his anniversary drinking with his friends instead of with his partner?”

“Shut up!” he groaned, pathetic. “You know I’m not good at stuff!”

Mark stroked the hair from Yukhei’s forehead. “You’re plenty good at stuff. I think so, Kunhang thinks so. Ten does, too. You’re gonna be a veterinarian soon man, and that’s nothing to scoff at.” He smiled. “You’re good at so many things, Yukhei. If you’re honest and direct with Ten, you could be good at being in a relationship too.”

-

Doyoung rang Yukhei just as he was waiting for Ten to pick him up, sat rigid and worried in his Versace suit. As if he wasn’t already panicked enough, the thought of having to ditch Ten at his formal event to go and help at the clinic gave Yukhei a new wave of fear.

“Yukhei, I know this is short notice, but Yerim has asked for shorter hours because of her upcoming exams. Would you be interested in working here part time as a receptionist alongside Dejun? Paid, of course. We could negotiate hours if that would make things easier for your schedule.” His voice lowered. “I’ve offered the job to you first because of your volunteer work. It’s nice to know you care so much about the practice.”

Ten knocked sharply on the door, and Yukhei’s heart fell out through his ass. “Can I call you back?” He asked. “That isn’t – it isn’t a no. It’s… I don’t know. Panic, maybe?”

“Sure,” Doyoung said kindly. “As long as you get back to me before the end of the weekend we can sort something out. Let yourself think it over.”

“Okay,” Yukhei said, sliding his feet into his polished platform brogues. “Thank you. Have a good weekend.”

“You too.”

And then he was opening the door and almost swallowing his tongue because of how good Ten looked.

He always looked good, but this evening he looked… expensive. He looked untouchable. His earrings were gold, matching the stitching on his suit. His hair was slick and parted at the side, makeup subtle, nails painted black. Life’s turmoil flew out the window as Yukhei’s brain melted out of his ears.

“Holy shit,” he said, winded. “You look… like the hottest person I’ve ever seen.”

Ten grinned, his cheeks darkening. “Thank you, darling. You look wonderful. Shall we go?”

Yukhei nodded. He locked up with clumsy hands, following Ten to the car like an obedient puppy.

Luckily, Ten seemed to sense Yukhei’s discomfort, and kept mostly quiet on the drive. As they approached the venue, another building Yukhei didn’t feel wealthy enough to be entering, Ten finally spoke up. “We don’t have to stay long. It’s just dinner then some mingling, and then we can leave. If you want to leave before me, that’s okay too. Just let me know and I’ll order you a taxi.”

But Yukhei didn’t want to leave Ten on his own amongst the people he hated. Yukhei wanted to stay, if only to provide a buffer. A solace.

“I’m okay,” he said, meeting Ten’s concerned gaze. “We can do this.”

Ten smiled, small but happy. “We can.”

-

And while Yukhei had doubted Mark’s sincerity in his insistence of Ten’s feelings, the doubt turned out to be pretty damn short lived.

It was evident throughout the evening that Yukhei wasn’t the only companion being paid to be beside someone. There were beautiful women and bored looking men milling around the champagne table, chatting amongst themselves until one of the snobs ushered them over and made them show off how they looked.

It was weird. It made Yukhei uncomfortable, the way young women were being treated like trophies, each man trying to one up his business associate by showing off his girlfriend or hired companion. If Johnny had been there with Mark, someone would have been thrown out of the window for the way Mark would have been ogled and assessed.

And Ten – he linked his hand with Yukhei and walked with him proudly, greeting those that greeted him, but only if they addressed Yukhei too.

He passed Yukhei a drink before he got one for himself.

He pulled out the gilded chair for Yukhei before taking his own seat.

He passed a napkin.

He smiled, calm and bolstering, and whenever someone sneered or jeered, he turned cold eyes their way until the noise died down into uncomfortable nothing.

“This doesn’t feel like a formal event,” Yukhei murmured as the food was served. “It feels like show and tell. I thought people moved past this when they were like, four years old.”

“So did I,” Ten said. “But apparently not.” He picked at his vegetables, barely eating. “I can’t fucking wait to leave. You’re the only person in this room I wouldn’t happily rob.” 

Yukhei laughed, startled. “You’d just be taking your own money back.”

Ten’s smile was small, barely genuine. “I know,” he said. “At least there’s that. You’re being compensated for being here with me.”

The mashed potato Yukhei was swallowing hit his stomach like a boulder.

_You’re being compensated for being here with me._

He didn’t want to be compensated. He hated it here, but he wouldn’t leave even if he wanted to, because he knew that his presence was helping Ten, and in the end, that was all he really cared about. He’d have done this for free.

In fact, he would.

Yukhei stood, chair scraping against the marble floor. Ten looked up, concerned, but Yukhei waved him off. “Can I go make a call real quick?”

“Sure,” Ten said, frowning slightly. “Is everything okay, darling?”

Yukhei nodded vigorously, heart a little unsteady. “Yeah, things are fine. I’ll be right back.”

He slithered his way between tables and out onto the empty balcony. The wind was blessedly still, meaning that when he called Doyoung back, his voice came through the speaker loud and clear. “Doyoung? I’ll take the job please.”

“You will? That’s great to hear. Why don’t you come by on Monday and we can discuss terms and a contract in person?”

“Great. Thank you so much.”

“No problem, Yukhei.” Doyoung’s brisk voice softened. “Thank you for caring so much about the animals we look after.”

Yukhei hung up and took a couple of minutes to himself. He texted Mark his plan, received happy support, and then stared out at the city. He felt young and naive and overwhelmed, but at the same time he felt some kind of inner peace. He could be an idiot sometimes, but he was kind. He cared more about the world than most of the people in the room behind him. He had more real-world experience than all of them combined – he could take the bus without flinching, he knew how to share what he had, he could budget, he could live. The most intelligent people at the party were the ones brought there on someone’s arm, getting whatever they could out of a shitty situation.

Back in the large marble dining room, people seemed to have followed Yukhei’s example of getting out of their chairs. Meals sat abandoned while the drinks continued to flow. In one corner, obnoxious drunken laughter rang out.

Yukhei found Ten close to one of the back windows. He’d probably wandered over for some reprieve, but the vultures had cornered him anyway, a myriad of old white dudes that all looked the same and laughed the same and wore the same plain suits and drank with their pinkies out.

Ten looked like a diamond surrounded by shit.

He looked miserable, not even able to force a fake smile as someone bumped into him, looking for a companionable laugh.

Yukhei shouldered his way through the men to Ten’s side. “Hey,” he said, interrupting the conversation. “Can I speak to you for a second?”

Ten looked up at him, relived and worried all at once. “Of course,” he said, following Yukhei back to the balcony despite the complaints from his companions.

And that was the thing.

These people that needed Ten, that Ten needed – they expected him to supplicate.

Instead, he walked away mid conversation because he wanted to hear what a student whose diet was eighty percent bread had to say.

“So,” Yukhei said, turning to face Ten on the balcony. “No money tonight. No money from now on, okay?”

Ten frowned. “Yukhei, what?”

“Doyoung offered me a part time job at the clinic. I’d be getting paid for what I already do plus a couple more hours a week, so I’ll be earning a decent wage. I don’t want to be your sugar baby anymore.”

“Oh,” Ten whispered. “I understand. Just wait here and I’ll call you a taxi.”

Yukhei caught his tiny hand before he could leave. “Call it for both of us,” he said. “I want to go back to your apartment.”

“Why?”

“Because I want us to change into sweats and cuddle.” He tugged Ten closer. “I don’t want to be your sugar baby, Ten. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Ten’s eyes widened. “You do?”

“I really do,” Yukhei said. “I want to kiss you so bad. I jacked off after the first time we met. Is that weird? I jacked off when this suit arrived too. You got me _Versace._ I want to fuck you so bad, but I want to be your boyfriend while I do it.”

Ten staggered a little. “That’s a lot. Yukhei, that’s a lot. You want to date me?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei said. “No like – monetary restraint. I want to meet you in the park because both of us want to. I want to go to dinner because we both want to. I want to pay sometimes. I want to take you on dates.” He stared down at Ten’s perfect mouth, his beautiful lips, slightly parted. “I want to kiss you.”

Ten swallowed. “Then kiss me.”

Yukhei slid his hands into Ten’s silky hair and knew that they belonged there. He tilted Ten’s head back and knew that his neck belonged there, arched up and waiting, his pupils blown, his mouth open.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yukhei murmured. “No more sugar babies, okay? Just me.”

Ten nodded. “Just you,” he whispered. “My baby.”

Yukhei pressed their lips together and felt the way Ten melted into his hold, the noise in his chest weak and fluttery, and knew he’d give back all of the money he had and more if it meant he could keep hearing those noises. Ten tasted like champagne his lips and tongue hot and wet, and Yukhei felt like he was drowning in syrup, ambrosia, molten gold.

“Can we ditch?” Yukhei asked, pulling back slightly.

Ten chased his lips, pressing their mouths back together, using little kitten licks to find his way into Yukhei’s mouth, hands wandering down to squeeze his ass.

Using the gargantuan strength he didn’t know he possessed, Yukhei pulled away again. “Can we ditch?” he repeated, tone whiny. “Ten, I wanna go back to your apartment. Those old guys are staring at us through the glass doors.”

Ten’s head snapped around, and whatever was in his gaze sent the old men skuttling away from the windows.

He turned back to Yukhei, mouth red and wet, smile sly. “Okay,” he said. He squeezed Yukhei’s ass and kissed him again. “Let’s go home, baby.”

When Yukhei woke up the next morning, he was employed, he had a boyfriend, and Ten was naked in his arms.

“I knew it,” Yukhei whispered, kissing the back of Ten’s neck.

Ten, barely awake, moaned. “Knew what?”

Yukhei kissed him again, smiling into his skin. “You’re the perfect size for spooning.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twt at @mntsnflrs if u wanna! Sending love to everyone, and as usual kudos/comments/bookmarks are always welcome. Thank you for reading xo


End file.
